The present invention relates to a litter scoop holder, and more particularly, to a litter scoop holder having a support and a receptacle that is releasably connected to the support.
Various litter scoop holders exist to receive and support cat litter box scoops. Many litter scoop holders are self-standing and are unable to be fixedly attached to litter boxes; thus, in many instances the litter scoop cannot be stored adjacent the litter box for ready use. In addition, because litter scoops must be stored away from the litter box, the scoops can be easily misplaced.
Other litter scoop holders are designed to be fixedly attached to litter boxes, however, many of these devices are difficult to securely fasten. Oftentimes, these devices can be easily separated inadvertently by a pet or the pet""s owner.
The present invention is designed to overcome these disadvantages by providing a releasable litter scoop holder that can be easily detached for cleaning or replacement.
The present invention includes a litter scoop holder having a support member connected to a cat litter box and a scoop support receptacle detachably mounted to the support member. The receptacle can be configured in a locked position, where the receptacle is fixedly attached to the support and ready to receive and support a hand held litter scoop, or in an unlocked position, so that the receptacle can be easily removed without the use of tools for cleaning or replacement.
The receptacle is of a sufficient size to receive a standard hand litter scoop. The receptacle includes a floor, a front wall, a rear wall, and a pair of sidewalls forming a scoop pocket. In one embodiment, the receptacle rear wall incorporates a locking tab and the underside of the receptacle floor includes a rib extending therefrom.
The support member is adapted to releasably support the receptacle in the locked position. The support member includes a rear wall and a floor forming a receptacle support area. In addition, the support floor includes a flexible release tab having an aperture adapted to receive the receptacle rib. The support rear wall also includes a pocket adapted to engage the receptacle locking tab when configured in the locked position.
In order to place the receptacle in the locked position, the receptacle is angularly inserted into the receptacle support area to allow the receptacle locking tab to be inserted inside the support pocket. The bottom portion of the receptacle is then rotated toward the support rear wall so that the receptacle rib deflects and slideably engages the release tab until the rib is received inside the aperture on the support member floor. Once in this position, the release tab returns to its non-deflected position to securely fasten the receptacle to the support member.
When it is desired to remove the receptacle from the support member, the release tab is deflected by the user to permit removal of the receptacle rib from the rib aperture. This allows the receptacle to be pivoted away from the support in the opposite direction. As the receptacle is rotated away from the support, the locking tab is removed from the pocket allowing the receptacle to be separated from the support. When separated, the receptacle can be easily cleaned and then re-connected to the support member for future use.
In an additional embodiment, the support member can include a detent to engage a recess located underneath the receptacle floor. When the detent engages the recess, the receptacle is in the locked position. In order to release the receptacle, sufficient force is provided on the receptacle to rotate it away from the support in order to overcome the locking force cause by the detent.